<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Дневник Авилия by kris_stein</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883187">Дневник Авилия</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kris_stein/pseuds/kris_stein'>kris_stein</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Неотвратимость [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Diary/Journal, Drama, M/M, POV First Person, Psychology, Religion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:49:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kris_stein/pseuds/kris_stein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Архивная карточка: «Шестой дневник Авилия, монаха из Долины Надежды, автора иллюстрированных трудов об истории и обитателях Долины Надежды, а также её флоре и фауне.<br/>Тетрадь была найдена среди вещей повешенного безымянного разбойника. Прочие дневники утеряны».<br/>Подпись архивариуса: Август Дрейк</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Неотвратимость [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Дневник Авилия</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Понах и разбойник упоминались в главе «Долина Надежды. Легенды»/</p><p>Посвящение: Soon_Midnight, благодаря которой появился этот дневник.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Начинаю шестую тетрадь своего дневника. Прошлая закончилась неожиданно быстро, так много всего происходило. Смена настоятеля, решение написать книгу, путники с интересными историями, похороны повешенного разбойника…</p><p>От последнего события я и продолжаю свое повествование.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>17 мая 1799 г.</b>
</p><p>Он пришёл, когда я молился.</p><p>Это случилось глубокой ночью. Я так погрузился в своё занятие, что не заметил, как нервно дрогнул огонь свечи, не услышал, как тихо скрипнула рама. Лишь ощутив прикосновение холодного воздуха и увидев, как в мою келью проскользнула чёрная гибкая тень, я запнулся. Страх сковал меня и заставил с ещё большим усердием возобновить молитву.<br/>
Чего только не привидится во мраке ночи, когда разум слаб и податлив. Я решил, что меня навестил сам дьявол. Но стоило гостю заговорить, как стало понятно, что это глупость и суеверие.<br/>
Голос был смутно знаком.<br/>
Хриплый, грубый, он звучал рядом со мной несколько дней назад, когда я читал молитвы над могилой разбойника. Тогда он вторил мне мягким шёпотом.<br/>
Теперь же его тон был хлёстким, а слова отрывистыми. Он требовал, чтобы я пошёл за ним. Его тёмная фигура нависала надо мной, а лезвие обнажённого кинжала угрожающе сверкало отблесками огня. Он сказал, что его друг желает исповедоваться и замолчал в ожидании ответа, но услышал лишь тихие слова молитвы.<br/>
Покидать монастырь без дозволения запрещено, и уж тем более нельзя принимать чью-то исповедь без благословения епископа. К тому же нельзя прерывать молитвы во время ночного бдения. </p><p>И я совершил все эти преступления.</p><p>Но в тот момент от страха я не мог ни на что решиться и продолжал читать молитвы в надежде, что разбойник отступит. Глупо, но всё же. Ночной лес представляется мне чем-то по-настоящему жутким и теперь, после того, как я там побывал. Он пугает куда сильнее, чем возможность быть избитым. Хотя разбойник был настроен столь решительно, что речь скорее бы шла об убийстве.<br/>
Холодное лезвие мелькнуло рядом с моей шеей, и мой гость рывком поднял меня с колен.<br/>
Тогда я наконец увидел его глаза — выразительные даже во мраке. Они смотрели пристально, настороженно, но не зло. Злым и жестоким был кинжал, прижатый к моему горлу.<br/>
«Один лишний звук — и ты труп», — сказал мой гость — мой похититель — и подтолкнул меня к окну.</p><p>Мы долго шли во мгле. Он не зажигал лампы, но шел так уверенно, не споткаясь о торчащие корни, не натыкаясь на кусты, словно был яркий день. Возможно, и будучи слепым он <s>вёл</s> чувствовал бы себя так, будто является частью этого леса и этой тьмы.<br/>
Я же спотыкался о корни и натыкался на кусты. Шёл на ощупь, видя перед собой только ускользающую тень. Я боялся отстать — брось он меня одного, и я не нашёл бы дороги назад. А если бы он вдруг решил, что я пытаюсь сбежать, то мою спину наверняка бы пронзил уже знакомый кинжал.<br/>
Мы пробрались через плотные заросли, сквозь которые разбойнику пришлось тащить меня за руку. Он так сжимал моё запястье, что холодели пальцы, но как только мы оказались на широкой поляне, он отпустил меня и толкнул вперёд, к высокому костру.<br/>
Я оказался в кругу света.</p><p>Кто-то схватил меня за локоть и потянул к огню. Там, в окружении взволнованных разбойников, на лежанке, сбитой из грязных тряпок, лежал мужчина и тихо стонал от боли.<br/>
«Он при смерти», — сказал тащивший меня за собой головорез. Но при первом же взгляде на несчастного мне стало ясно, что это не так.<br/>
Его шею и ладони покрывали язвы, лоб обливался потом, а дыхание было хриплым и натужным — такая лихорадка совсем недавно ходила в районе Бакстона и Макклсфилда.<br/>
Но едва я заикнулся об этом, как меня прервали. Никто из разбойников не хотел меня слушать. Они только освободили мне дорогу, грубо пихнули вперёд и надавили на плечи, заставив опуститься на колени.<br/>
В кругу света остались лишь мы: я, не способный помочь несчастному без дозволения его друзей, и больной, обречённый на смерть без лечения.</p><p>В рукав моей рясы вцепились изъеденные болезнью узловатые пальцы, и разбойник обратился ко мне как к святому отцу, и мне пришлось его поправить. Я сказал: «Я брат Авилий. Я здесь, чтобы выслушать вас».</p><p>Сложно сосчитать, сколько правил я нарушил в эту ночь. Но разве у меня был выбор? Позади меня стояли головорезы, ни один из которых наверняка и на секунду не задумался бы о том, какой страшный грех убийство духовного лица; а передо мной лежал несчастный, которого я не мог бросить на растерзание страху и отчаянию.<br/>
Надеюсь, Господь простит мне эту вольность.</p><p>Каждое слово давалось разбойнику с огромным трудом, и всё же он подробно поведал мне о своих грехах, и я не хочу описывать здесь эти ужасы. Моя память навсегда сохранит образы его преступлений, так пусть хоть страницы этого дневника будут от них избавлены. Скажу лишь, что вряд ли найдётся хоть один порок, извращённую прелесть которого не вкусил этот головорез.<br/>
И что Господь, вероятно, пошлёт мне в наказание за самонадеянность бесчисленные кошмары о деяниях этого человека, которого я осмелился исповедовать, хотя не наделён достаточной силой духа, чтобы выдержать груз его грехов.<br/>
Разбойник говорил долго и тяжело, так долго, что поленья в костре почти прогорели, но никто не приближался к нам, чтобы поддержать огонь. Хотя меня одолевало отвращение — не к покрывающим кожу язвам, а к ужасам, которые сотворили эти руки, — я взял ладонь больного, сжал её, и разбойник выдохнул с облегчением. Так, словно ему нужны были не прощение и молитвы, а простое человеческое тепло.<br/>
Его друзья держались в стороне, скрытые тенями, но когда в завершение исповеди зазвучала Pater Noster, с разных концов поляны донёсся раздробленный нестройный хор почтительно тихих голосов.</p><p>      Того хриплого шёпота, что вторил мне во время похорон, я различить не смог.</p><p>Стоило подняться с колен, как меня оттащили от полыхнувшего новыми дровами костра и передали в грубые руки разбойника, который привёл меня.<br/>
«Убери его отсюда, Джо», — услышал я чей-то сварливый голос и остался с Джо наедине.<br/>
Джо потащил меня сквозь плотно растущий кустарник, вывел с поляны и торопливо — брезгливо? — отпустил мою руку. Я думал, он бросит меня на узкой тропе, но он уверенно зашагал впереди, указывая путь.<br/>
Дорога прошла в тишине. К тому моменту, как мы добрались до окна моей кельи, занялся рассвет, позволяя наконец рассмотреть моего нового знакомого. У него были всклокоченные каштановые волосы, падающие на высокий лоб, и жёсткая борода, скрывающая поджатые губы. Его нос был заметно искривлён, над бровью запеклась кровь, а в складках потрёпанной одежды притаились веточки и листья кустарника.<br/>
Джо казался одичавшим, но его глаза были умными и внимательными, а взгляд — проницательным и цепким. В нём читались осторожное любопытство и скрытая за показным равнодушием страстность натуры.<br/>
У разбойника не должно быть таких глаз.<br/>
Пока я, забывшись, рассматривал его, он так же беззастенчиво изучал меня.<br/>
Это длилось не больше пары секунд. Потом он развернулся, чтобы уйти, но я окликнул его по имени — Джо.<br/>
Разбойник обернулся и сказал: «Я не Джо».<br/>
Я спросил, как же тогда его зовут.<br/>
Он ответил: «У меня нет имени».</p><p>Безымянный Джо. Так я теперь зову его про себя.</p><p> </p><p><b>20 мая</b> </p><p>Без конца думаю о том, что теперь могу стать рабом этой шайки разбойников.<br/>
Они могут звать меня на похороны, варварские венчания, лживые исповеди, и я буду соглашаться. Потому что не смогу отказать, ощущая холод от прикосновения острого металла и жар от презрительного взгляда Джо.<br/>
А если они найдут настоящего священника, Безымянный убьёт меня. Может, они похитят святого отца из ближайшей церкви и будут держать его в плену ради забавы или чтобы исповедоваться ему в своих низменных порывах, а потом с чистой совестью пускаться в новый порочный круг.<br/>
Так, получается, верующие бандиты страшнее безбожных?<br/>
Было бы смешно об этом думать, если бы эти мысли не мешали мне спать. Уже третью ночь подряд.<br/>
В ту ночь, когда я был в логове разбойников, я был в ступоре. Замешательство оказалось столь сильным, что парализовало все остальные чувства. И только вернувшись в келью и оказавшись в постели, я осознал, что весь дрожу. Только оставшись в тишине и одиночестве, я понял, насколько мне страшно.</p><p>Боюсь, что они снова придут, нарушат моё уединение, утащат в темноту леса и заставят отпускать грехи тем, кто не раскаивается, погружая меня самого в пучину порока. И что после уже не отправят домой, а закопают где-нибудь среди деревьев.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>22 мая</b>
</p><p>Люди в Макклсфилде умирали от лихорадки за три-четыре дня.<br/>
Прошла уже почти неделя.</p><p>Надеюсь, отсутствие Безымянного означает, что больной поправился. Но скорее поверю в то, что его собратья решили провести похороны без лишних церемоний.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>25 мая </b>
</p><p>Каждый раз, останавливаясь напротив окна, я бросаю в его сторону долгие взгляды, а несколько раз ловил себя на том, что всматриваюсь в лес так, словно там в любой момент может появиться знакомая фигура.<br/>
Пока что попытки понять, почему этот Безымянный разбойник захватил моё внимание, бесплодны. Но если Господь свёл нас уже дважды на огромных лесных просторах Долины — это ведь что-то значит?<br/>
Из всех монахов Джо отыскал именно меня. И я почему-то уверен, что он придёт снова.<br/>
Если мысли о посещении любым другим разбойником меня пугают, то появления Джо — единственного, кто угрожал мне, — я почему-то не боюсь.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>26 мая</b>
</p><p>Вчера у нас нашли приют торговцы из Барнсли. В благодарность хотели угостить нас сыром, который везут на продажу, но мы были вынуждены отказаться. Тогда гости решили отплатить нам интересными рассказами о событиях, которые <s>случались</s> происходили с ними или которым они становились свидетелями. И один из торговцев, услышав, что я пишу книгу о Долине Надежды, поведал историю, которой однажды поделился с ним прадед. Историю о том, как появилось название Долины.<br/>
Это был печальный рассказ о девушке по имени Эвелин, которая жила в деревне Стоксбридж (в те далёкие времена он был ещё небольшой деревушкой) на краю Долины (Долина тогда была больше; видимо, речь о тех временах, когда её вязы и сосны простирались от Стокпорта до Честерфилда с запада на восток и от Аттоксетера почти до самого Галифакса с юга на север; это было очень давно, так что прадеду этого торговца эту историю, вероятно, рассказал его прапрадед).<br/>
Это рассказ о прекрасной любви и трагической смерти. И он составит одну из лучших глав моей книги.</p><p>Материала для работы становится всё больше, и прежнее название «О Долине Надежды, а также её флоре и фауне» уже не подходит. Думаю, стоит сделать общее название «Долина Надежды», под которым будет составлено два тематических тома: первый — о животных и растениях, а второй — о местных деревнях и жителях. Второй том, безусловно, будет вызывать куда больше интереса и пользоваться бо́льшим успехом, но нельзя забывать, что мои труды не ради этого.<br/>
В моём сердце не должно быть места тщеславию. Польза книги — прежде всего.<br/>
В конце концов, так читатели хотя бы узнают, что смертельную лихорадку можно победить травами, которые растут у них под ногами.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>27 мая</b>
</p><p>Джо снова явился среди ночи — бесшумно проник через окно, замер посреди комнаты, разделённый на две неровные половины тьмой ночи и светом от пламени свечи, и отошёл в дальний угол.<br/>
Я ждал его. Но не думал, что его посещение оставит так много вопросов.<br/>
Я слышал, как он сел на пол, а после с его стороны не доносилось ни единого шороха. У меня внутри всё застыло в волнении; когда он спрыгнул с подоконника, в первые мгновения я с содроганием ожидал прикосновения кинжала или холодного приказа, но Джо молчал и не двигался.<br/>
В келье звучали лишь его чуть хриплое дыхание и мои молитвенные речи.<br/>
Теперь у них был слушатель.<br/>
Джо был со мной до самого рассвета. Когда первые лучи солнца коснулись каменных стен моей прекрасной темницы, молитва стихла, и он исчез.</p><p>К своему стыду, едва он скрылся за рамой окна, я проверил, не украл ли он что-нибудь. У меня есть несколько очень дорогих книг, и даже если мой ночной гость необразован, кому, если не разбойнику, известна истинная ценность вещей?<br/>
Однако ничего не пропало. И зачем он тогда приходил?..</p><p> </p><p><b>9 июня</b> </p><p>Сегодня ночью я чуть не подавился собственным сердцем в испуге.<br/>
Как и все мои братья в ночь бдений, я возносил хвалу Господу, когда окно распахнулось с таким страшным грохотом, что наверняка слышал весь монастырь, и лишь благодаря спасительному раскату грома — не обратил на него внимания.<br/>
Окно было закрыто — я запер его накануне.<br/>
Джо его вскрыл.<br/>
Прежде он всегда возникал бесшумно (этот раз, должно быть, было четвёртое его посещение), но этой ночью его появление сопровождалось торжествующим оркестром, в котором можно было различить дребезжание стекла, перестук тяжёлых капель, звонкое шуршание упругих листьев и рычание грома. Первая летняя гроза сотрясала небо, дождь хлестал по деревьям и крыше монастыря.<br/>
Гроза по-прежнему моё любимое погодное явление, и вряд ли я когда-нибудь смогу подобрать слова, чтобы описать, какое умиротворяющее воздействие производит на меня её симфония. Однако в эту ночь её перебило появление Безымянного Джо.</p><p>Мне нравится это сочетание. Безликое имя у отнюдь не безликого человека.</p><p>Белый отсвет молнии выхватил из темноты его поникшую фигуру и ослепил меня. Хлопнуло окно, скрипнула задвижка, раздались тихие шаги.</p><p>Только сейчас подумал, что нужно было дать Джо сухую одежду.  Он ведь наверняка продрог и сидел при этом на холодном камне.<br/>
(На самом деле нужно было его прогнать. И найти способ закрывать окно так, чтобы он не мог зайти. Так не должно продолжаться.)</p><p>…я ничего не сделал. Только продолжил читать бесконечные молитвы.<br/>
Как и прежде, он сидел со мной до рассвета. Уставшее небо затихло и прояснилось, когда вдруг в оглушительной после грозы тишине раздался его хриплый шёпот.<br/>
Тогда моё сердце дрогнуло второй раз за ночь.<br/>
Я ждал всё это время — недели две? — что он заговорит со мной. Но не ждал, что он станет читать со мной «Отче наш». Как на похоронах, только теперь — без свидетелей.<br/>
Келью заливал бледно-розовый свет восходящего солнца, когда Джо ушёл.<br/>
Я не успел его окликнуть.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>12 июня</b>
</p><p>Дождь всё не перестаёт. Братья начинают переживать — если так продолжится, посевы сгниют, и зимой нам будет нечего есть. Каждый день молим Господа о том, чтобы Он пощадил наши труды и сохранил урожай.<br/>
Надеюсь, Он услышит, и история тридцатилетней давности не повторится. Согласно книгам, что я читал об истории Долины и окружающих её городов, тогда ливни не прекращались недели, и от голода умерли сотни горожан и крестьян, — они не могли <s>позволить</s> купить зерно из-за роста цен, а собственные сады и огороды у них погибли. Это была история о Божьем гневе, который излился на людей в смывающих всё потоках воды.<br/>
Потоп Долины Надежды.<br/>
Тогда молитвы не помогли.</p><p>Дождь размыл дороги и вынудил троих путников остановиться у нас. Они хорошо вооружены, и всё же удивительно, что не боятся ехать через Долину одни, зная, что не так страшны в наших лесах волки и медведи, как бесчисленные разбойники. Уверен, Безымянный Джо и его братья заинтересовались бы серебряными часами, кинжалом с золотыми ножнами и тремя конями с богато украшенными сёдлами и попонами.<br/>
И всё же до монастыря путники добрались без приключений. Может, дождь не располагает к налётам?<br/>
В разговоре с нашими гостями я неосторожно озвучил эту мысль. Это было глупо и дерзко: путники решили, что по моему мнению ливень спас их жизни, и если бы не погода, они пали бы под натиском бандитов.</p><p>Они были совершенно правы. Но я не стал говорить им об этом.</p><p>С присущими зажиточным, но безродным господам самоуверенностью и высокомерием они заявили, что без труда справились бы с любым врагом, тем более что двое из них прежде уже встречались с местными разбойниками. Они хвастались своим безусловным превосходством, и я, заскучав, хотел уже найти предлог, чтобы покинуть их бесценное общество, но тут один из них, самый старый, начал рассказывать историю о том, как впервые услышал о проклятии, чуме этого леса — разросшейся банде головорезов.<br/>
Он помнил времена, когда в Долине Надежды почти не было разбойников, и помнил, как на них началась охота. Он сказал, что, хотя их телами усердно украшают деревья одно за другим, их парадоксальным образом становится всё больше. Он сравнил их с крысами, тараканами и саранчой — и мне почему-то было неприятно это слышать. Он говорил о них с ненавистью, и я спросил, не приходилось ли ему сталкиваться с ними. Но нет, его ненависть — всего лишь тоска по несбывшимся мечтам.<br/>
Много лет назад он служил в доме одного господина в Болтоне, обучал его сына искусству владения мечом. И сын вот-вот должен был отправиться на королевскую службу, а там и на войну, и наш путник, сопровождая его, надеялся отличиться, выслужить себе звание, пособие и, может, даже квартиру в Лондоне.<br/>
Он так печалился о том, что не получил ни звания ни квартиры, — и не испытывал ни малейшей жалости к сыну лорда Эгертона.<br/>
Возможно, Бог обломал крылья его надежде, чтобы, возгордившись, он не начал мечтать о троне короля.</p><p>Способы, какими Господь учит нас смирению, достойны неустанного восхищения.</p><p>Но я вернусь к истории, о которой осталось сказать всего пару слов. Именно в Долине Надежды из рук разбойников юный Эгертон принял свою смерть. И именно тогда началась охота, а ветви деревьев стали ломаться под весом повешенных без суда и следствия головорезов.<br/>
Думаю, стоит разузнать больше подробностей и описать эту историю в моей книге. Помимо того, что это важная страница жизни Долины, она ещё и весьма поучительна.</p><p> </p><p><b>20 июня</b> </p><p>Всё это время, весь месяц, Джо приходит каждую ночь бдений и слушает мои молитвы. Теперь он читает со мной не только Pate Noster — как будто осмелел. От его едва различимого, но удивительно проникновенного шёпота у меня порой сбивается дыхание и по шее пробегают мурашки — как если бы он был совсем рядом.<br/>
Но Джо никогда не оказывается ближе, чем на расстоянии нескольких шагов.<br/>
И за всё это время он не сказал мне ни слова.<br/>
Он не должен приходить. Я не должен его пускать. Келья — каменная обитель, в которой монах должен быть наедине с Богом. Но теперь я здесь наедине с Джо.</p><p>Сегодня я с ним заговорил. Не думал, что я отважусь. Не думал, что он ответит.<br/>
Но, когда я его окликнул, Джо остановился у окна, повернулся и посмотрел на меня в настороженном ожидании. Так, будто это у меня был кинжал, которым я готов его пронзить.<br/>
Приведу здесь наш <s>первый</s> диалог. </p><p>— Как ваш друг?<br/>
— Друг? — переспросил Джо с ноткой презрения.<br/>
— Тот больной, к которому вы меня водили. Он оправился?<br/>
— Умер.<br/>
— Да упокоится его душа с миром.<br/>
Я перекрестился. Джо сощурился, его губы скривились в жёсткой усмешке.<br/>
— Место ей в аду.</p><p>Невозможно было отрицать очевидное.</p><p>— Его можно было спасти.<br/>
— Но лучше было этого не делать. Ты ведь слышал его исповедь.</p><p>Тогда всё происходило так быстро, я совершенно не успевал понять и уловить собственные мысли и чувства, но теперь осознаю со всей чёткостью — в тот момент я испытал радость. Джо говорил со мной. И как будто не хотел уходить.</p><p>— Не нам решать, кто достоин жизни, а кто — нет.</p><p>Это правда — не нам. Но я сказал это лишь потому, что должен был. На самом деле я согласен с Джо. Кто знает, сколько ещё людей пострадало бы от руки того разбойника. Сколько были бы ограблены, изнасилованы, убиты. Сколько бы он похитил и продал.</p><p>Скольких людей спасла бы смерть Джо?</p><p>— И всё-таки мы решили. Другой хотел занять его место.<br/>
— Более достойный?</p><p>Я не надеялся на распространённый ответ. Просто хотел, чтобы Безымянный задержался ещё немного.</p><p>— Нисколько.<br/>
Посчитав, что разговор окончен, Джо развернулся к окну. У меня была всего пара мгновений, чтобы спросить о чём-то, что заставит его остаться ещё хоть на несколько минут, но я задал именно тот вопрос, который заставил его сбежать.<br/>
Я спросил:</p><p>— Почему ты сюда приходишь?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>16 июля</b>
</p><p>Почти месяц, как я не закрываю окно. Даже в холод, дождь и невыносимое пекло.<br/>
Почти месяц, как Джо не приходит.</p><p> </p><p><b>17 июля</b> </p><p>Не понимаю, он не хотел со мной говорить? Он в самом деле приходил лишь для того, чтобы слушать одни и те же молитвы?<br/>
Тогда пусть отправляется в церковь.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>20 июля</b>
</p><p>Я начинаю переживать.<br/>
Голова пустая, писать не могу. Ни книгу, ни дневник.</p><p> </p><p><b>21</b> </p><p>Торговцы сказали, что видели по дороге повешенного.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Что, если это он?</i>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>22 июля</b>
</p><p>Смогу ли я найти ту поляну?</p><p>Какой абсурд. Мы говорили всего два раза. Я не знаю, кто он. Не знаю, какой. Не знаю, на что способен.<br/>
Я знаю лишь то, что он один из тех, о ком говорят, что они воруют, насилуют и жестоко убивают. Он грешник, он наверняка творил такие ужасные вещи, которые я не могу представить, даже если использую всю силу своего воображения. Он плохой человек, и его место — на дереве.<br/>
Но я не могу спать уже который день из-за того, что он пропал.<br/>
А ведь он мог убить меня при первой встрече. Или в любой другой момент — он всегда ходит с кинжалом. Впрочем, для того чтобы свернуть шею, оружие не нужно. Уверен, он способен на такое.<br/>
Он может снова заставить меня нарушить правила монастыря, пойти за ним куда угодно, может приказывать, а я буду исполнять.</p><p>
  <s>Из страха?</s>
</p><p>Из страха.<br/>
Я должен быть рад тому, что он пропал.</p><p>Искать его — безумие.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>23</b>
</p><p>Появился.<br/>
Я страшно зол.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>26 июля</b>
</p><p>Наконец-то есть время и силы сделать запись. Мысли сумбурные, но чувства — гнев, обида и радость — усмирены. Я успокоился и теперь должен изложить всё последовательно, чтобы и мысли привести в порядок.<br/>
Не понимаю, что со мной было, но я действительно почти решился идти в лес на поиски. На поиски незнакомого, по сути, человека. Но в последний момент, уже распахнув окно пошире и вглядевшись в темноту ночи, я передумал.<br/>
Испугался.<br/>
Я бы заблудился и умер в этом лесу. И ради чего? Чтобы найти повешенного Джо, или живого — чтобы услышать, как он надо мной смеётся.<br/>
Не знаю, что было бы хуже.<br/>
Я остался, не мог заснуть. Думал, что с присутствием Джо в моей келье ночные бдения обретают больше смысла, хотя его вмешательство наоборот должно было стать препятствием для моих разговоров с Богом, разрушить святость и благоговейность момента.<br/>
Но я чувствую, что Джо это нужно — мои молитвы. И мне легко читать их для него.</p><p>Надеюсь, никто из моих братьев никогда не увидит этого дневника. Если же его найдёт настоятель, меня наверняка на месяцы запрут в подвале, где мой голос не будет слышен никому, кроме Господа.<br/>
Если так случится, что ж, значит, такова будет воля Божья.<br/>
Несмотря на этот риск, я буду честен с собой на этих страницах.</p><p>Я боялся, что Джо больше не придёт. Это глупо, что я так переживал, но тогда чувства мне не подчинялись. Каждую ночь я с замиранием сердца думал, что ко мне придёт один из разбойников и позовёт на похороны Безымянного Джо.<br/>
Сейчас я понимаю, что ни одному из них это и в голову бы не пришло. Когда я помогал им снять с дерева и похоронить одного из них, они просто позволили мне участвовать, а когда они привели меня исповедовать — это был последний	почтительный жест великодушия и милосердия к убитому ими же королю.</p><p>Я боялся, что снова останусь один. Что так и не узнаю историю Джо.<br/>
Чутьё подсказывает, что она полна тщательно хранимых секретов. Мрачный и неразговорчивый Джо должен скрывать что-то особенное. Он чем-то неуловимо отличается от других разбойников, и я хочу знать, что лежит в основе этого отличия. Я хочу знать как можно больше.<br/>
Даже если я ошибаюсь, и его жизнь — это жизнь обычного разбойника от рождения до смерти, это ничего не меняет. Потому что тогда он сможет рассказать мне всё необходимое для главы о разбойниках Долины Надежды.<br/>
Вот только не так уж просто будет его разговорить.<br/>
Как другие головорезы, он всегда настороже, всегда готов оскалиться и укусить. Как другие, он ходит в одежде, оборванной жестокими пальцами леса, после него на полу часто остаются сухие веточки и листья, он всегда всклокоченный и грязный, всегда в синяках и порезах.<br/>
Но высокомерие в его глазах не вызывающее, как у других, а спокойное и гордое. У него совсем чужие глаза, не идущие к его виду.<br/>
Он вызывает любопытство, которое я не в силах обуздать.</p><p>И всё же в решающий момент я струсил. Страх и благоразумие усмирили беспокойство, и я остался в постели. Я лежал в тепле и безопасности и ненавидел себя за это.<br/>
Но теперь я думаю, что Господь уберёг меня от этого сумасшедшего порыва, и я должен быть благодарен.<br/>
Джо появился следующей ночью.<br/>
Как обычно — проник через окно и сразу прошёл в свой угол. Я — как обычно — продолжал молиться. Но голос меня выдавал — он дрожал от еле сдерживаемого гнева.<br/>
Но я не мог ничего сказать. Джо не должен был предупреждать о том, что исчезнет на какое-то время. Не обязан был приходить как по расписанию. Это я живу по чёткому распорядку, не он.<br/>
И я злился из-за этого молчания и из-за того, что он заставил меня волноваться, заставил почувствовать себя трусом, а затем — глупцом.<br/>
Мне едва хватало сил на то, чтобы неотрывно смотреть на распятие, не оборачиваясь, и бездумно выталкивать из себя одно слово за другим. Я <s>жадно и</s> недоверчиво прислушивался к дыханию Джо. Это единственное, что я, скованный гневом и смущением, мог себе позволить.<br/>
Его шёпот, когда он читал со мной Pater Noster, был едва различим. Перед уходом он бросил на меня короткий взгляд, в котором мне привиделась затаённая тоска, и в ту же секунду я начал жалеть, что не окликну его.</p><p>Завтра, стоя на коленях и в тысячный раз повторяя одни и те же слова, я буду поминутно оглядываться в ожидании.<br/>
Если завтра он не придёт, я заколочу окно самыми крепкими досками.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>27 июля</b>
</p><p>Наши голоса вознесли последнюю хвалу Господу и затихли на рассвете. Мы оба молчали и оставались на своих местах.<br/>
Джо должен был уйти. Его тёмный силуэт должен был исчезнуть на фоне сизого неба и покинуть мои мысли — до следующей встречи.<br/>
Он чего-то ждал. Я совершенно его не понимаю, это раздражает, и хоть мне казалось, что я справился со своим гневом, в тот момент оказалось, что это не так. Тогда у меня не было ни времени, ни сил его разгадывать.<br/>
Поэтому я повернулся к нему, собираясь прогнать, и именно в то мгновение со стороны Джо раздался невыносимо тяжёлый вздох. Я ничего не мог с собой сделать, слова вырвались прежде, чем я смог их обдумать. Я сказал:<br/>
— Приходи завтра в то же время.</p><p>Это завтра — уже сегодня.<br/>
Сегодня я не должен читать молитв. Сегодня весь монастырь будет спать в полной тишине.<br/>
Сегодня я хочу просто с ним поговорить.<br/>
Джо кивнул, сказал: «Хорошо», — и исчез.<br/>
Мне до сих пор кажется, что моё приглашение и его согласие были сном.<br/>
Руки дрожат и совсем холодные, не могу больше писать.<br/>
Он скоро придёт.</p><p> </p><p><b>12 августа</b> </p><p>Всего несколько минут до службы, а Джо только что ушёл. Если так будет продолжаться, рано или поздно кто-нибудь из братьев его заметит.<br/>
Ужасно хочу спать. Из-за встреч времени ни на что не хватает. И прежде всего — на сон.<br/>
Пишу книгу, из-за этого тоже не получается делать записи здесь.<br/>
Завтра.<br/>
Завтра точно обо всём напишу.</p><p> </p><p><b>16 августа</b> </p><p>Такое чувство, что в моей жизни началась новая глава. Если бы я писал автобиографию (и это была бы самая скучная автобиография в истории мировой литературы: учился, молился, выращивал цветы и овощи, писал книги, молился, молилсямолилсямолился без конца и умер. Очень увлекательно), то именно со встречи с Джо началась бы новая глава.<br/>
А с того первого разговора, когда мы просидели всю ночь, — началась бы новая часть.<br/>
Возможно, она была бы уже не такой скучной.</p><p>Та встреча не была лёгкой. Поначалу мы часто замолкали, не зная, что сказать, приглядываясь друг к другу. Мне казалось, Джо не до конца понимал, зачем пришёл, и я чувствовал себя неловко. Будто должен был как-то оправдать его присутствие в келье, в которой за ночь не прозвучало ни одной молитвы.<br/>
Я сидел на стуле за столом, он — на сундуке.</p><p>С тех пор он всё время его занимает.</p><p>Нас разделяла пара шагов, и это расстояние усиливало отчуждение. Джо отвечал неохотно, сам почти ни о чём не спрашивал, но при этом очень внимательно меня рассматривал. Только под утро его извечная настороженность исчезла, и стало чуть легче.<br/>
Он как будто потянулся ко мне в ответ. Но я всё равно сомневался, что после этой встречи он захочет прийти снова.<br/>
Но он пришёл.</p><p>Сейчас, вспоминая тот наш разговор, я понимаю, почему так волновался. <s>Я хотел ему понравиться.</s> Я хотел, чтобы мы нашли общий язык, чтобы он приходил не только послушать молитвы, чтобы он стал моим другом.<br/>
О том, что во мне вызывает <s>такую тёмную</s> симпатию разбойник, который убивает невинных путников и грабит торговцев, я тогда не думал.<br/>
Я стараюсь не думать об этом и теперь.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>19 августа</b>
</p><p>Не успел вчера записать всё, что хотел. Джо пришёл, и я смог лишь закончить мысль, пока он устраивался на сундуке. Писать о нём в его присутствии, пусть даже он не умеет читать, очень странно. Сразу возникает ощущение, будто каждый смысл сквозит в каждом моём жесте, и он понимает куда больше, чем показывает.</p><p>Джо оказался удивительно интересным собеседником для безродного простолюдина. Он может говорить обо всём. Мы обсуждаем политику и военное дело, религию и литературу, биологию и медицину. Поначалу он очень скупо выражал своё мнение, так, словно стеснялся его или боялся показаться глупым — или слишком умным?<br/>
Сейчас он говорит смело, уверенно; иногда, увлекаясь, повышает голос, и мне приходится одёргивать его и напоминать, где мы находимся. Он твёрдо стоит на своём, и порой мои высказывания о политике короля в отношении Америки и тем более — Парижа вызывают у него высокомерные усмешки или заставляют презрительно кривить губы, что он даже не трудится скрывать.<br/>
Впрочем, я отвечаю ему тем же. Я позволяю себе подобные гримасы, когда разговор заходит об искусстве или религии.<br/>
У нас почти на всё разные взгляды, и тем интереснее наши беседы. Они постоянно перерастают в споры, и мне хотелось бы сказать, что в этих спорах мы постигаем истину, но всё, что постигаю я, — это Джо.<br/>
И это совсем непросто, учитывая, что на вопросы о его прошлом Джо никогда не отвечает. Он начинает злиться, закрываться, переводить тему. При этом охотно расспрашивает обо мне и с большим интересом слушает мои в наивысшей степени скучные рассказы о детстве в деревне, обучении в семинарии и решении уйти в монастырь вместо церкви.<br/>
Надеюсь, и он однажды порадует меня своими историями, неважно, насколько скучны они или увлекательны. Хочу знать о нём как можно больше.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>22 августа</b>
</p><p>Мы всегда сидим на расстоянии пары шагов. Я — на стуле, Джо — на сундуке.<br/>
<s>Не помню, о чём мы вчера спорили. Кажется, о том, как познать справедливость, если у человека и Господа совершенно разное понимание этого понятия. Не уверен, может, это было позавчера, но помню, что мы сошлись на том, что с узким человеческим суждением о справедливости измерять деяния Господа нет никакой возможности.</s><br/>
Мысли путаются, пишу чёрт знает что.<br/>
Спорили вчера о справедливости и его понимании Господом и человеком. Ни к чему не пришли толком — лишь к очевидному, что человеку познать высшую справедливость Господа не дано.<br/>
Но это сейчас не важно. Единственное, что я отчётливо запомнил о вчерашнем вечере, что в пылу спора, упорно мне что-то доказывая, Джо вскочил с сундука, прошёлся по комнате из угла в угол и бесцеремонно сел на мою постель.<br/>
И если до того у меня были десятки аргументов для спора, то в тот момент голова оказалась совершенно пуста. Я задохнулся от столь резкого сближения, от столь беспечного вторжения в моё пространство.<br/>
Не от возмущения.<br/>
Мне было жарко, а пальцы стали ледяными.<br/>
После этого Джо легко убедил меня в своей правоте. Он тогда мог бы убедить меня в чём угодно.</p><p>Когда он ушёл, на моей постели остался смятый лист вяза.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>24 августа</b>
</p><p>Мы встречаемся не так часто, как хотелось бы. Джо продолжает приходить на каждое бдение, но некоторые встречи, которые я назначаю, пропускает.<br/>
Не говорит, почему, но это не нужно. После этого он обычно появляется более растрёпанный, чем обычно, и со свежими ранами.<br/>
<s>Меня не оставляет мысль, что он предпочитает мне Бога</s> Похоже, разговоры с Господом для него — действительно самое важное. Это должно меня радовать, но…<br/>
Раньше я всё никак не мог поверить, что он в самом деле приходил ради молитв, я искал во всём подвох, теперь же не осталось никаких сомнений.<br/>
Интересно, попросит ли он однажды отпустить ему грехи.</p><p>Я не готов услышать исповедь Джо.<br/>
Я боюсь узнать его историю настолько же сильно, насколько хочу этого.</p><p>Уверен, мне не хватит сил выдержать тяжесть его откровений и груз их последствий, так что…<br/>
Пусть пока лучше молчит.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>25 августа</b>
</p><p>На обед у нас остановились кузнецы из Стоксбриджа и торговцы из Локсли. Они направляются в Стокпорт вместе, как многие сейчас делают. Так безопаснее.<br/>
Многие из них ранены, ещё четверо — убиты. Повозки частью разбиты, но даже потеряв друзей в бою, они не скорбят, а хвастаются, что не позволили ничего украсть.</p><p>И перебили почти всех разбойников, которые на них напали.</p><p>Джо не пришёл. Сегодня бдение.<br/>
Он не пропускал их с июня или даже мая.</p><p>Три месяца.</p><p> </p><p>Я уверен, что он участвовал в нападении. Чувствую.<br/>
Что, если он ранен?<br/>
Что, если умирает, а его собратья даже не позаботятся о том, чтобы привести к нему духовника?<br/>
Я отказываюсь от своих слов, которые написал ранее, — я готов выслушать и выдержать что угодно, если это поможет Джо уйти со спокойной душой.<br/>
Для него это наверняка очень важно.</p><p>Я должен ему помочь.</p><p>Если только он уже не…</p><p> </p><p>Не могу сбежать прямо сейчас — скоро служба, а потом я с братом Марком должен собирать урожай и работать на кухне.<br/>
Но вечером… Боже, скорее бы. Я до этого времени сойду с ума от беспокойства.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>26 августа</b>
</p><p>Он жив.<br/>
Жив жив жив</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>29 августа</b>
</p><p>Господи, прости мне это безумие.</p><p>То, во что превратилась моя жизнь с появлением Джо, иначе не назвать. Ещё несколько месяцев назад я не решился бы и на половину поступков, которые совершаю сейчас.<br/>
Беспокойство за моего безымянного друга довело меня до исступления. И если раньше я сомневался, переживу ли ночное путешествие по лесу, то несколько дней назад — вовсе об этом не думал. Едва монастырь затих, я схватил лампу и выбрался через окно. Страх и осознание, что я творю, настигли меня лишь за воротами, и тогда каждый шаг становился всё тяжелее, и вернулось смятение, и мне стыдно это признать, но я обещал быть честным.<br/>
Я остановился, услышав шорох. Сердце так колотилось, что его шум заглушал любые звуки. Запуганному тенями, тишиной и одиночеством, мне казалось, что на меня вот-вот выскочит зверь и разорвёт своими когтями. Я хотел бежать, но меня сковал страх такой силы, что я не мог пошевелиться.<br/>
В то мгновение я пожалел, что покинул келью.<br/>
А теперь жалею об этой секунде постыдной слабости, о которой никак не могу забыть.</p><p>Листва расступилась, и в трепещущем свете лампы — моя рука так дрожала, что слышен был тихий лязг её креплений, — возник <s>самый страшный для меня зверь —</s> Джо.</p><p>В жизни не испытывал такого облегчения. Я даже не сдержал радостного (и немного истерического) смеха, который, впрочем, тут же оборвался. Джо был ужасно бледен и прижимал руку к животу.<br/>
Ему было очень больно.</p><p>Оказалось, он сидел неподалёку от монастыря и раздумывал, как подняться к окну и не слишком растревожить при этом рану.<br/>
Я был так счастлив видеть его и слышать, что он готов был лезть на второй этаж, преодолевая боль, хотя в ту ночь я не должен был читать никаких молитв. Я был так счастлив, что не сдержался и обнял его.<br/>
И до сих пор не уверен, был ли Джо этому рад. Или он не ответил на объятие только из-за ран.<br/>
Но в свете бледной луны и тусклой лампы мне показалось, что он смотрит на меня, как в первые встречи — пристально, изучающе, и было при этом в его глазах что-то тёмное, глубокое и страшное.</p><p><s> Воз</s>можно, только возможно… в моих глазах он видит то же самое.</p><p>Он не захотел говорить, что случилось, но я и так знаю. Я сам рассказал ему о тех кузнецах и торговцах. Он не стал отрицать.<br/>
Только сейчас, делая эту запись, я понял, что всё время с момента, как торговцы рассказали о стычке с разбойниками, мои мысли занимало лишь беспокойство за Джо.<br/>
Несколько месяцев я избегал всерьёз задумываться о том, чем занимается мой безымянный друг. Мы почти не говорили об этом, он изредка делится только какими-то событиями, не связанными с грабежом и убийствами. Сомневаюсь, что из-за стыда или затаённого раскаяния. Думаю, он просто оберегает меня от этого.<br/>
Я — мы — так долго избегали этой стороны его жизни, а теперь столкнулись лоб в лоб. Он проявлял заботу?.. а я всё это время боялся, что размышления отвернут меня от него. И вот сейчас я должен на него злиться за то, что он напал на повозки и убил невинных, должен поговорить с ним о том, что можно жить иначе, должен жалеть погибших кузнецов и торговцев и молиться за их души.<br/>
Я должен быть разочарован, расстроен, растерян. Но испытываю лишь радость, что с Джо всё будет в порядке.</p><p>Неужели мне на самом деле всё равно, сколько боли и горя он приносит другим людям, какие ужасы совершает? Я не чувствую должного ужаса от осознания, с каким чудовищем общаюсь, какого монстра зову своим другом.<br/>
Выходит, мне действительно всё равно?</p><p>Нет.<br/>
Просто я готов простить ему всё это.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>30 августа</b>
</p><p>Вчера устал писать, но не закончил рассказ обо всём, что происходит.<br/>
Я краду для Джо лекарства. Краду и сбегаю из монастыря, чтобы встретиться с ним на той самой поляне. Он не так страшно ранен, поправился бы и без моей помощи, нет никакой необходимости нарушать всё новые и новые правила, совершать ещё больше грехов. Но я не могу его оставить.<br/>
У Джо порезаны бок и плечо. Я приношу ему мазь и бинты, и он не позволяет мне делать перевязки. Он делает всё сам, хотя ему больно двигать рукой. Он морщится и стискивает зубы, но меня не подпускает.<br/>
Неужели не доверяет — после всего этого?<br/>
Каждый раз всё сложнее побороть желание отчитать его за это, как неразумного ребёнка, отобрать бинты и помочь. Невыносимо слушать тяжёлые вздохи, зная, что раны приносят ему страдания, и стоять в стороне, в бездействии. Это решение Джо, а бесчувственным и бесхребетным ощущаю себя я.<br/>
В конце концов, почему я должен его слушать, если это идёт ему во вред? Да, у него есть кинжал, но я уверен, что мы вышли за пределы тех отношений, когда он ещё мог использовать его против меня. Уверен, он не сделает мне ничего плохого.</p><p>Я давно пошёл бы против его воли, чтобы ему помочь, если бы он не смотрел на меня так, когда я приближаюсь. Он презрительно кривит губы, хмурится и смотрит исподлобья — зло и затравленно и даже как будто… испуганно? Мне больно видеть этот взгляд. Не понимаю, что могло вызвать его раздражение и страх.<br/>
Наверно, я не должен потакать его эмоциям, они, скорее всего, — следствие боли.<br/>
Если при следующей встрече он всё так же будет вздыхать в попытках сдержать стоны — нашёл, перед кем храбриться — я не стану его слушать.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>4 сентября</b>
</p><p>Это безумие.<br/>
Б е з у м и е.</p><p>Теперь я знаю, чего Джо боялся и почему злился.</p><p>Даже не представляю, как об этом писать. Наверно, нужно сжечь дневник, заколотить окно и обо всём забыть.<br/>
Забыть о Джо.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>5 сентября</b>
</p><p>Он поцеловал меня.<br/>
Как ещё об этом можно написать?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>8 сентября</b>
</p><p>Ничего страшного не произошло.<br/>
Ничего не изменилось.<br/>
Но в голове до сих пор сумбур. Не стоило самому себе обещать, что буду записывать всё, как есть, иначе мог бы просто оставить это позади и написать о том, что в этом году урожай выходит особенно богатым. Необходимость быть откровенным заставляет меня молчать, иначе придётся обманывать самого себя.<br/>
Есть ли более изощрённая форма обмана, чем эта?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>10 сентября</b>
</p><p>Приходил исповедник. Так не вовремя.<br/>
В жизни так не нервничал перед встречей со священником, даже перед самой первой. Руки были такие холодные, что пальцы не гнулись и перебирать чётки, чтобы успокоиться, не получалось, и внутри всё дрожало. Но когда подошла моя очередь, произошло невероятное. Тихим голосом с известной долей смирения и раскаяния я рассказал о том, как недавно заснул, не дочитав молитвы; как опоздал на мессу из-за того, что зачитался «Зрителем»; что вообще читаю светские журналы; покаялся в том, что с неделю назад сказался больным и пропустил не только мессу, но и работы, которые должен был выполнить с братом Илией, но на самом деле не болел, а писал свою книгу.<br/>
И ни слова о том, что произошло. Ни слова о злостном и сознательном нарушении правил, ни слова о кражах, ни слова о…<br/>
К тому же я солгал. Я тогда не писал книгу, а полдня ходил по комнате и просто думал.<br/>
А ведь собирался быть откровенным. Рассказать обо всём — и будь что будет. Но если бы исповедник счёл меня сумасшедшим, епитимья не ограничилась бы одними Ave Maria и прочими. Слышал, в Бредфорде недавно построили новый большой дом для божевольных и утративших разум. Там и для меня нашлось бы место.<br/>
И тогда Джо я больше бы не увидел.</p><p>Больше недели прошло, а я до сих пор не могу прийти в себя. Нужно изложить всё по порядку, другого способа разобраться с собственными мыслями и чувствами нет.</p><p> </p><p>В тот вечер мы, как и прежде, встретились на поляне. Джо казался мрачным и чем-то взволнованным — неужели уже в тот момент он об этом думал? нет, очевидно, что раньше, но как давно? <s>дольше, чем я?</s> — и морщился едва ли не от каждого движения. Неглубокие раны к тому времени уже должны были немного затянуться и не причинять такой боли, и наблюдая, как Джо мучается, я утвердился в своей решимости. Я должен был хотя бы осмотреть его.</p><p><s> Мн</s>ой на самом деле двигало лишь человеколюбие?</p><p>Он протестовал, но я не слушал. Стоило мне подойти совсем близко, как возражения стали невнятными, неуверенными. Помню, обрадовался тогда, что Джо наконец-то мне доверился, понял, что хуже я точно не сделаю.<br/>
Но теперь мне совершенно ясно, что думал он вовсе не об этом.<br/>
В ранах скопился гной, поэтому Джо было так больно. Я принялся их прочищать, а Джо всё это время скованно и мрачно молчал, порой втягивая воздух сквозь зубы. Тогда я начинал утешать его, говорить, чтобы потерпел, что скоро всё закончится (так глупо, но я отчего-то был смущён и не мог выносить <s>выжидающую тишину</s> его выжидающее молчание), — как тем раненым путникам, которые останавливаются у нас. Вот только Джо совсем не похож на тех путников. И мои уговоры вызывали у него не раздражение или благодарность, а странную улыбку.<br/>
Не представляю, о чём он мог размышлять в тот момент — и это к лучшему.</p><p>Его кожа была горячей. Я всё никак не мог перестать об этом думать. И совсем не торопился скорее закончить свою работу.<br/>
Он отнял у меня бинт и сделал перевязку сам. Я не спорил, когда он перевязывал бок, но когда дошло до плеча, не спрашивая помог завязать края. Кровь проступила на белой ткани, но быстро остановилась.<br/>
Прежде после перевязки мы ещё долго сидели на поваленном дереве и разговаривали, но в этот раз Джо, застегнув рубашку, сразу собрался уходить. Его поведение, настороженный взгляд, ломанные движения, стремление скорее сбежать — всё это отозвалось острой стеснённостью в груди, но я не позволил себе поддаться обиде. Горячность его кожи всё ещё грела мои пальцы, и я его остановил.<br/>
Я сказал, что у него наверняка температура, что нужно проверить, — тогда бы я вернулся в монастырь за травяной настойкой, — и потянулся к его горлу.<br/>
Я хотел только проверить. А он вдруг схватил меня за руку, даже не дослушав, дёрнул на себя и…</p><p>Думал, второй раз написать проще.<br/>
Нет, не проще.</p><p>…да, и поцеловал.</p><p>За мгновение до этого я увидел что-то такое в его глазах. Что сразу дало мне понять, что произойдёт дальше. Это тёмное и глубокое в них, что я замечал прежде, вдруг вырвалось и затопило всё вокруг, так ощутимо, что у меня перехватило дыхание.<br/>
Но я не остановился и не отступил.<br/>
Позволил всему этому произойти.</p><p>Когда он меня схватил, зная, кто он и чем живёт, я должен был испугаться. Подумать, что он так раздражён моей навязчивой заботой, что готов ударить. Но нет. Я как будто знал.<br/>
Как будто ждал, что однажды всё так и случится.</p><p>Я оттолкнул его <s>не сразу</s>, и Джо тут же отпустил меня и отстранился. Должно быть, тогда я не до конца осознавал, что происходит, или просто удивление притупило все чувства, но меня беспокоило лишь то, что он может сбежать. Как делал всегда.<br/>
Джо был растерян, но быстро совладал с собой. Принял свой обычный мрачный вид и поблагодарил за помощь. Сказал, что придёт через два дня и ушёл (это было медленное бегство с попыткой сохранить чувство собственного достоинства — не показаться трусом).</p><p>Только сейчас, написав всё это (стоит ли рисковать своим будущим в монастыре, чтобы сохранить дневник? может, всё-таки уничтожить? все эти события навсегда выжжены в моей памяти, и без записей ничего не забуду), я действительно понял, почему Джо так себя вёл всё это время. Раньше я написал то же самое, но настоящее осознание пришло лишь сейчас.<br/>
Тогда я думал, что он злился и прятался в себе в попытках избежать того, что нас в итоге настигло, но, похоже, всё не так.<br/>
Он злился, потому что не понимал собственных порывов? И растерялся, потому что не ожидал от себя такого поступка.</p><p>И теперь мне его даже жаль.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>11 сентября</b>
</p><p>Ничего на самом деле не изменилось. До этой ночи, хоть мы оба делали вид, что сцены на поляне не было, меня преследовало ощущение натянутости, напряжённости в обществе Джо, и казалось, что ему со мной неловко.<br/>
Но нет. Это всё лишь мои домыслы и порождённые беспокойством ложные впечатления.<br/>
Джо влез ко мне поздним вечером, когда ещё даже не отзвучали последние молитвы, которые читают мои братья перед сном. (Я их тоже не пропускаю, только вот почти всегда они звучат в моей келье незадолго до рассвета.) Мы договаривались встретиться на поляне несколькими часами позже, но, как он сказал, ему стало скучно ждать.<br/>
Я его отругал, конечно же, потому что ему нельзя тревожить раны, пусть они и затянулись уже тонкой кожей, но на самом деле я был ужасно рад видеть его у себя, как прежде. До этого мне не давал покоя страх, что он больше не захочет оказаться в моей тесной келье.</p><p>Этой ночью я окончательно успокоился и больше не переживаю, что какие-либо потрясения смогут угрожать нашей дружбе. Совсем как раньше, мы проговорили почти до рассвета. Спорили. Джо убежал меня в том, что греховность — основа человеческой природы. И он имел в виду вовсе не первородный грех, а то, что именно пороки и слабости делают людей людьми.<br/>
Сказал, что даже Иисус был грешником, что именно в грехах, сомнениях и слабостях проявлялась его человеческая сторона.<br/>
На все мои аргументы о том, что человека человеком делает душа и её божественная суть, чистая и невинная по определению, Джо только раздражённо кивал и повторял: «Да знаю я, знаю, только это ничего не меняет».<br/>
Совершенно не представляю, как всё это вместе укладывается у него в голове. Это ересь и едва ли не богохульство — от самого истово верующего человека из всех, кого я знаю. В его стихийной, не соблюдающей ритуалов и не подчиняющейся церковным правилам и законам вере такая искренность, что никакие молитвы и благочестивые поступки ни меня ни моих братьев не сделают ближе к Богу, чем он.<br/>
Я, конечно, насмешливо кривил губы и снисходительно хмыкал на его доводы, но на самом деле общение с ним для меня — откровение.<br/>
Несмотря на это, я отчитал его за слова о Христе. И заявил, что всё зависит от нашего выбора: идти по пути благочестия или оправдывать своё падение греховной человеческой природой.</p><p>Джо после этой фразы закрылся, а я лишь спустя мгновение понял, что он мог расценить её неправильно. Но уточнять я не стал.<br/>
Не уверен, какой смысл сам в неё вкладывал, поэтому быстро перевёл тему.</p><p> </p><p>Джо так много знает, будто читал немало книг. Но мне говорил, что читать не умеет.<br/>
Может ли безродный необразованный простолюдин так складно говорить?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>14 сентября</b>
</p><p>Всё это время волнений не мог писать, теперь навёрстываю упущенное. Сильно отстаю от намеченных сроков из-за наших встреч и из-за того, что так долго не мог взять себя в руки.<br/>
Сейчас эти переживания кажутся уже чем-то далёким, глупым и нелепым, хотя и двух недель не прошло.<br/>
Планировал закончить главу об истории монастыря к концу лета — только по ней у меня есть совершенно исчерпывающие материалы, оттого и так скучно её писать и так долго уже не могу завершить, — но готова едва ли половина. А вчера вечером хотел её продолжить, но мысль пошла совсем в другом направлении, и я принялся писать рассказ об Эвелин и её женихе.<br/>
Писал долго, запоем, до глубокой ночи. Возможно, придётся потом многое вычеркнуть, чтобы история осталась полностью достоверной. Сейчас там много домыслов и предположений, я увлёкся и вместо исторического очерка написал художественный текст. Но получилось трогательно и страшно. Будет жаль выкидывать целые куски, но цельность книги не должна пострадать от моих сиюминутных желаний. Этот труд — больше, чем мои эмоции, он не превратится в ещё один способ осмыслить то, что происходит со мной.</p><p>За полночь пришёл Джо, снова тогда, когда мы не договаривались. Я был рад его видеть, я всегда ему рад, но ночью, когда я был в запале, книга оказалась важнее любых разговоров.<br/>
Сказал Джо, чтобы подождал немного, пока я закончу эпизод, в котором Эвелин ждала своего жениха на дороге, но он так и не явился. Я думал, Джо рассердится, что я предпочитаю ему бумагу и чернила, но он понимающе кивнул и присел на край моей кровати.</p><p>Я не стал сгонять его на сундук. Хотя стоило.</p><p>Продолжив писать под звук его тяжёлого дыхания и редких вздохов, я забыл о времени. Но не успела Эвелин дойти до деревни своего возлюбленного, как Джо склонил голову на подушку.<br/>
Стоило мне обернуться, как всё возмущение бесследно исчезло: Джо уже спал.<br/>
Я не стал его будить даже тогда, когда дописал всю главу. Джо во сне тихо и размеренно сопел, его вечно хмурый лоб разгладился, всегда напряжённые плечи расслабились. Он казался спокойным и открытым.<br/>
Я даже не пытался бороться с соблазном. Не помню, когда рисовал последний раз, но карандаш так привычно скользил по бумаге, словно я отложил его только вчера. Раньше, до того, как посмотрел на Джо глазами художника, я и не замечал, что уши у него настороженно прижаты к голове, по щеке проходит тонкий шрам и прячется в бороде, в густых каштановых прядях блестит седина, а от уголков глаз разбегаются почти невидимые морщины.<br/>
Должно быть, раньше Джо часто улыбался.</p><p>Интересно, хватит ли мне смелости попросить его позировать для портрета? У меня получился хороший набросок, но это лишь набросок.</p><p>Даже если на нём запечатлён настоящий Джо.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>24 сентября</b>
</p><p>Не видел Джо больше недели.<br/>
Скучаю, но боюсь нашей следующей встречи.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>26 сентября</b>
</p><p>В прошлый раз хотел очень многое написать, но меня прервал брат Марк, а в пути было не до того.<br/>
Сейчас мы уже вернулись домой, у меня есть время перед вечерней службой. А потом будет бдение, и я надеюсь, что Джо придёт.<br/>
Сильно ли он разозлился из-за того, что я пропал без предупреждения? Может, расстроился? Или ему всё равно? Почему-то я уверен, что он не постесняется высказать мне всё, что думает, и равнодушию в его словах места не найдётся.<br/>
Но в том, что я пропал больше чем на неделю, нет моей вины. И в том, что не предупредил — тоже.<br/>
Распоряжения настоятеля не обсуждаются.</p><p>Поездка прошла весьма успешно. Мы с братом Марком ездили в Болтон, чтобы продать иконы, часть урожая яблок и сидр, а на вырученные деньги купить зимние вещи. Те, что у нас были, совсем износились ещё в прошлом году.<br/>
В Болтоне мы продали всё, что привезли, а в маленьком городке Хазел Гров купили всё необходимое. Теперь у нас будут хорошие тёплые одеяла и плащи, перчатки и ботинки для работы на улице.<br/>
Но всё это не так интересно, как то, что я узнал в Болтоне. Это ведь тот самый город, из которого был мужчина, рассказавший нам про юного Эгертона. Тот город, из-за властей которого началась охота на разбойников.<br/>
Если бы настоятель не решил отправить меня с Марком, мне пришлось бы вызваться самому — нельзя было упустить такую возможность.<br/>
Я провёл целое расследование. К счастью, в один из дней брат Марк решил и сам приложиться к нашему сидру — удалённость от монастыря развращает сильнее самой красивой продажной девки. А на следующее утро я сам поступил, наверно, даже хуже, чем он: я сказал Марку, что если один день он побудет на рынке без меня и не расскажет настоятелю, что я куда-то уходил, то и я не расскажу, что случилось с частью нашего сидра.<br/>
Мне было стыдно за этот шантаж и мерзко от самого себя всего секунду. Брат Марк легко и весьма равнодушно согласился, и я тут же забыл обо всех сомнениях.</p><p>За один день я успел поговорить с матерью погибшего, слугами в их доме, собрать слухи на рынке и посетить библиотеку.</p><p>Миссис Эгертон убита горем. Прошло не меньше шести лет с момента смерти её сына, но она никак не может оправиться. Стоило мне заикнуться о причине моего визита, как она разразилась безутешными рыданиями, сквозь которые я разобрал лишь то, что она винит в его гибели не столько разбойников, сколько себя. Захлёбываясь слезами, она сказала, что её дорогой Франц должен был отправиться на королевскую службу, но она была против этого, хотела, чтобы он пошел по стопам деда — стал советником лорда-наместника. Однако не смогла перечить мужу. Она считает, что если бы Франц не поехал тогда через Долину, он был бы жив. Мои попытки убедить её, что на всё воля Господа, и если так было суждено, нет смысла искать виноватого, были бесплодны, и миссис Эгертон только сильнее разрыдалась и ушла в свои покои.</p><p>Слуги, напротив, оказались совсем не огорчены смертью Франца. Они не поскупились на нелестные эпитеты, чтобы рассказать мне о нём: высокомерный, грубый, безответственный, неблагодарный, насмешливый, неряшливый, глупый, даже злобный.<br/>
Неудивительно, слуги могут наговорить такого и о святом. Наверняка и в моём доме их стараниями в памяти останется бестолковый, ленивый, вечно витающий в облаках трус.<br/>
Не то чтобы я был святым. Но уж точно никогда не был бестолковым.<br/>
Тем не менее если поделить слова прислуги Эгертонов на три или даже четыре, можно составить представление о том, какие пороки омрачали душу и терзали сердце Франца.</p><p>Самое интересное мне — также весьма ожидаемо — рассказали слухи, которые горожане до сих пор не забыли. Болтон большой город, в нём много чего происходит, но даже долгие и насыщенные событиями шесть лет не могут стереть из памяти то, что случилось тогда в самой <s>могущественной</s> влиятельной семье города, и какими были последствия.<br/>
Из-за убийства Франца чуть не разгорелась настоящая война между целыми графствами. Мистер Эгертон обвинил во всём Шеффилд, в ведении которого находится почти вся Долина и который уже много раз обещал соседям решить проблему разбойников. Обстановка накалилась до такой степени, что лорд Эгертон готов был собирать армию, однако глава Шеффилда встретился с ним и пообещал, что все головорезы будут пойманы и повешены, и в тот же день объявил приличную награду за каждого убитого разбойника.<br/>
Потому что плата охотникам за головами обходится дешевле, чем расходы на войну.</p><p>Я разговаривал с торговцем, который оказался другом одного из тех, кто искал в Долине тело Франца. Молодой парень, наделённый чрезвычайно живым воображением, расписал мне сцену, которая могла остаться после столкновения двух войск, но никак не после нападения десятка разбойников на пару повозок. Поэтому я опущу некоторые подробности его рассказа в угоду реалистичности.<br/>
В этой истории никто не выжил. Однако там, где остались следы сражения людей юного лорда с головорезами, тела Франца не было. Вернувшиеся с поисков рассказывали, что нашли следы крови, ведущие от места резни. Эти следы привели их к лагерю, где были угли от костра, оленьи кости и два зарезанных разбойника.<br/>
Должно быть, они хотели получить за лорда выкуп, но просчитались. Мой рассказчик утверждал, что Франц смог героически отбиться от этих двух бандитов, победить их, но сам был сильно ранен. Кровавые следы уходили к крутому оврагу с бурной рекой внизу и там обрывались.<br/>
У этого оврага поиски и завершили, решив, что Франц сорвался в реку, где его унесло течением, а тело обглодали рыбы, так что и хоронить нечего.<br/>
Думаю, на поиски отправили тех самых слуг, которые так не любили Франца, и расследование поэтому получилось таким бестолковым.<br/>
Миссис Эгертон нужно было самой отправиться в Долину, уверен, тогда она готова была покорить любые овраги и осушить все реки, только бы найти своего дорогого сына.</p><p>В библиотеке я нашёл лишь несколько статей в журналах, которые в общих чертах повествовали о том же, что я узнал от людей.<br/>
Поездка в Болтон оказалась даже полезнее, чем я мог надеяться. Из всего, что я узнал, получится прекрасное дополнение к главе о разбойниках. Ещё бы спросить у Джо, слышал ли он об этих событиях, он ведь давно живёт в Долине.<br/>
Если Джо придёт, конечно.</p><p> </p><p>Уже хотел приступить к молитвам, и только тогда заметил, что кровать заправлена немного не так, как я её всегда заправляю, а от подушки пахнет землёй и травой.<br/>
Джо спал на моей кровати, пока меня не было?..</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>27 сентября</b>
</p><p>Джо не пришёл.<br/>
А я не поменял постельное бельё.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>4 октября</b>
</p><p>За месяц изменилось очень многое. И я в том числе — сильнее, чем подозревал. Мысли, которые теперь возникают у меня в голове, летом казались бы мне странными, чужеродными, даже страшными.<br/>
Кощунственными.<br/>
Сейчас же, осознавая это, замечая за собой реакции, слова, действия, которыми управляю как будто не я, а что-то новое и недопустимое во мне, я ощущаю отстранённое спокойствие.<br/>
Всё одновременно очень отчётливо — и словно во сне.<br/>
И только по ночам, когда я остаюсь в одиночестве и темноте, когда мне кажется, что в этой тьме под одеялом, которое всё ещё пахнет землёй и травой, я становлюсь невидим даже для Бога — вот тогда меня одолевают все приглушённые днём чувства.<br/>
Сейчас уже темно; тепло, накопленное от слабого осеннего солнца, тает, уходит в подступающий мрак, а у меня внутри всё начинает сжиматься и дрожать.<br/>
В начале сентября руки тряслись почти так же, сейчас — хуже. Если я не исповедуюсь как следует на будущей неделе, меня, наверно, скоро всего будет колотить.<br/>
Но рядом с Джо это всегда проходит. Тем увереннее чувствую и веду себя я, чем неувереннее — он.<br/>
У нас обоих есть повод для беспокойства, и очень серьёзный, вот только чем хуже ситуация, тем хладнокровнее я становлюсь. Никогда прежде такого за собой не замечал.<br/>
Впрочем, никогда прежде со мной не случалось таких потрясений.<br/>
Таких потрясений, как Джо.</p><p>И снова — всё по порядку. Если однажды этот дневник попадёт к кому-нибудь в руки, боюсь, читатель будет крайне недоволен такой сумбурностью повествования. А так как единственным его читателем по самому неблагоприятному стечению обстоятельств может стать настоятель, мне следует позаботиться о его удобстве. Чтобы ему было легче разобраться в хитросплетениях моих мыслей и чувств и принять решение о незамедлительном изгнании из монастыря.</p><p> </p><p>Для книги мне нужно было сделать наброски ягод, грибов и всего, что ещё можно найти в это время года и что достойно упоминания. Поэтому несколько дней назад я отправился в лес, а когда нашёл бруснику, принялся за рисование. Меня всегда умиротворяет это занятие, помогает забыть обо всех тревогах, остановиться и выдохнуть. Отдохнуть от самого себя. Поэтому я так увлёкся, что не услышал шелеста и не почувствовал пристального взгляда.<br/>
Когда Джо оказался рядом, пугаться было уже поздно. Он был неожиданно близко — впервые за две недели — и совсем не выглядел злым. Или хорошо это скрывал — гораздо лучше, чем я, когда он пропал впервые. Он замер у пня, на котором я сидел, заглянул в мою тетрадь и как ни в чём не бывало поинтересовался, чем это я таким занимаюсь.<br/>
Мне стоило невероятных усилий удержаться на месте, не вскочить и не обнять его. Я был так ему рад, что какое-то время даже не мог ничего ответить. Просто смотрел на него, наслаждался его присутствием.<br/>
Я ужасно скучал.</p><p>Мы быстро разговорились — будто и не было этих двух недель. Джо, как обычно, не рассказывал мне тёмных подробностей своей разбойничей жизни; я, как обычно, не говорил ему о монастырских делах. Лишь упомянул, что ездил в Болтон, продавал там сидр и болтал с местными. Джо в ответ поморщился, а на мой удивлённый взгляд сказал коротко: «Дерьмовый город».<br/>
Джо редко ругается, поэтому я сразу закрыл эту тему, хотя у меня возникла тысяча вопросов. Но день был таким тёплым, Джо — непривычно открытым, а наш разговор — плавным и уютным, что я не хотел всё это портить.<br/>
Я продолжал рисовать, говорил о своей книге, он внимательно слушал. А потом пошёл собирать ягоды и вернулся с целой горстью брусники. Он ободрал и тот куст, который я не успел закончить.<br/>
Я шутливо отругал его за это и, когда он снова сел на землю рядом со мной, спросил, можно ли нарисовать его.<br/>
Он посмотрел на меня странным взглядом — тем, от которого всё внутри замирает, а сердце начинает колотиться в страхе и предвкушении, — и согласился. И предложил мне ягод.<br/>
«Брусника в этом году особенно сладкая», — сказал он и улыбнулся. Губы у него были тёмные от ягодного сока.</p><p>Я отказался, и мы надолго замолчали. Он почти не шевелился и только смотрел, пристально, внимательно, настороженно — как месяц назад на ночной поляне, только теперь полумрак не скрывал тлеющее пламя желания в его глазах. От того, как он смотрел, пальцы пронзало ледяным напряжением, штрихи выходили грубые, неровные, но я не спешил. Под этим взглядом я чувствовал себя как маленький зверёк на прицеле охотника, только в отличие от зверька — дрожал вовсе не от страха. И не пытался сбежать.<br/>
Тёплое солнце серебрило редкую седину в его тёмных волосах и закладывало лёгкие тени в морщинках. Мы молчали, и я рисовал его расширенные зрачки, шрам на щеке и резко очерченные губы.<br/>
Я замер в какой-то момент, глядя на них. А Джо опустил глаза на рисунок.</p><p>Он схватил меня за воротник и дёрнул на себя. Он держал меня крепко, словно боялся, что я начну вырываться — так неистово, как если бы от этого зависела моя жизнь.<br/>
Он отчаянно цеплялся за меня. Он боялся, что я снова оттолкну его и сбегу.<br/>
Но я не вырывался, не сопротивлялся, не пытался отстраниться. И стоило мне сделать движение навстречу, как он отшатнулся сам.<br/>
Джо выглядел испуганным и растерянным. Словно что-то давно знакомое, надёжное, как отлаженный механизм, подвело его.</p><p>Я? Он не ожидал такой реакции от меня?</p><p>Был ли он… разочарован?</p><p>Джо вскочил на ноги, попятился, не отрывая от меня всё того же странного взгляда, и сбежал. Я едва успел сказать ему, чтобы на следующий день снова приходил на то же место.<br/>
Тогда я весь вечер не мог ни рисовать, ни заниматься книгой, ни делать записи в дневнике. Только и делал, что облизывал губы и думал, что Джо меня не обманул — брусника в этом году действительно особенно сладкая.</p><p> </p><p>Он пришёл на следующий день, и потом тоже: и на поляну, и ко мне на время бдений. Он говорит со мной, позволяет себя рисовать, шепчет вместе со мной молитвы.<br/>
Но больше не садится так близко.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>11 октября</b>
</p><p>У нас на ночлег остановился одинокий торговец. За ужином он жаловался на то, как тяжело ходить из города в город в такую погоду — начались сильные дожди и заморозки, дороги размывает, а потом сковывает льдом. У него нет ни лошади, ни достаточно большой сумки, чтобы носить в ней вещи на продажу. А в благодарность за приют он хотел оставить нам весьма сомнительного вида ожерелье.<br/>
Настоятель наотрез отказался от него, потому что мы проявляем заботу о путниках не за земные блага. А брат Оуэн, дольше всех нас проживший в миру и оттого имеющий самый намётанный и цепкий взгляд, прошептал мне на ухо: «Краденое».<br/>
У торговца вид подлый и хитрый, глаза бегают в постоянном поиске, но в разговоре он открыт и весел и почти не скрывает своей сущности. Рассказывая о кольцах, серьгах и именных серебряных флягах, он заговорчески вскидывает брови и довольно улыбается.<br/>
В нашем монастыре всякий преступник чувствует себя в безопасности, ведь мы почти никогда не покидаем его стен.<br/>
И потому что это всё земное, а нас не касаются сплетни о воришках и несчастьях, что они влекут за собой. Единственная наша забота — служение Богу.</p><p>Я думаю, что было бы правильнее и справедливее отдавать таких самонадеянных подлецов в руки тюремщиков. Но сам ни за что не сдал бы одного конкретного подлеца.<br/>
Как же это двулично с моей стороны… Оправдывает меня лишь то, что мысли о восстановлении справедливости не перерастают в действия. И наш торговец утром спокойно отправился в дальнейшее путешествие.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>15 октября</b>
</p><p>Я живу чужими историями. Жадно вытягиваю их из гостей, впитываю, проживаю и изливаю на бумаге. Я выбрал это сознательно и не жалею об этом. Я выбрал идеальный орден для такой жизни и попал в идеально расположенный монастырь — здесь встречаются три торговых пути, а купцы в большинстве своём разносят не только товары (и венерические заболевания), но и множество любопытных рассказов.<br/>
Сколько бы мне ни встречалось разных людей, всех удаётся разговорить. Незнакомцы охотно открываются мне, делятся своими выдумками и настоящими историями, своими радостями и печалями, своими благодеяниями и падениями. </p><p>И только Джо молчит.</p><p>Он родился под Болтоном. Единственный ребёнок в семье. У него был строгий отец и безумно любящая мать. Его представление хорошей жизни разошлось с родительским, и он ушёл в Долину, о чём ещё ни разу не пожалел.<br/>
Вот и всё, чего мне удалось добиться.</p><p>Он подобрался ближе всех. Он тот, кто перевернул моё видение мира — и самого себя. Единственный, кто не только забрался в мои мысли, но и покорил и вывернул все мои чувства.<br/>
И я о нём ничего не знаю.</p><p>Ничего.</p><p>Это всё неправильно. Я позволяю себе такое, из-за одного только порыва к чему раньше не задумываясь отказался бы от встреч с Джо и взялся за плётку.<br/>
Сколько ударов по спине искупили бы мою вину?</p><p>Но теперь я уже не могу представить свою жизнь без него.</p><p>Я должен был бы похоронить все мысли о нём, высечь из себя все чувства. Но один я не справлюсь. Он должен помочь.<br/>
Нужно разузнать как можно больше подробностей о его преступлениях. Обо всех убийствах и грабежах, обо всех изменах и предательствах. Если нужно, я готов умолять его рассказать мне обо всём.<br/>
И тогда я либо возненавижу его.<br/>
Либо пойму, что меня уже не спасти.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>18 октября</b>
</p><p>Джо солгал мне — он умеет читать.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>19 октября</b>
</p><p>Вчера он пришёл, как обычно. Бесшумно спустился с подоконника, прикрыл окно, шагнул к сундуку, но вдруг замер у стола.<br/>
Я наблюдал за ним краем глаза, не понимая, что его так заинтересовало, а когда понял, всё внутри заледенело от страха. Меня словно заморозило, я превратился в изваяние, сотканное из волнения и странного возбуждения. Я не мог сдвинуться с места, и только губы продолжали шевелиться, произнося заученные и бессмысленные в тот момент слова.<br/>
Накануне я оставил на столе дневник, книгу и свои рисунки. Я и прежде так делал, но тогда среди рисунков не было наброска с Джо — того самого, когда он уснул на моей кровати. Должно быть, он и привлёк его внимание.<br/>
Но не это меня так напугало.<br/>
Джо взял рисунок, посмотрел, отложил, но от стола не отошёл. Его глаза бегали из стороны в сторону — по строчкам.<br/>
Он читал мой дневник.</p><p>Я должен был его остановить. Но мной овладело безумное желание раскрыться. Позволить читать себя. Это ведь гораздо проще, чем объясняться словами, запинаясь и пытаясь поймать взгляд.<br/>
Через бумагу и чернила я говорю более складно и красиво.<br/>
Хотя Джо точно было не до красоты.</p><p>На что я рассчитывал? Что Джо меня ударит? Достанет свой кинжал и пронзит им моё то заходящееся, то замирающее сердце?<br/>
Ответит таким же признанием?<br/>
Наверно, я надеялся, что мы положим конец недомолвкам.<br/>
Так сильно надеялся, что позволил Джо залезть не только в мою голову, но и в душу. Позволил вскрыть грудную клетку и посмотреть, что внутри.</p><p>Джо захлопнул дневник. В тишине, наполненной лишь моим шёпотом, этот хлопок был оглушителен.<br/>
Мне невероятных усилий стоила моя неподвижность. Я хотел повернуться к нему, заговорить с ним, но просто продолжал делать то, что должен.<br/>
И Джо сорвался. Он…</p><p>Нет, не могу. Не могу.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>21 октября</b>
</p><p>Он опустился на колени рядом со мной, схватил за ворот и дёрнул к себе. Я не сдвинулся. Тогда Джо сам наклонился ко мне и заговорил. Его громкий шёпот перебивал моё монотонное бормотание, горячее дыхание касалось моего уха. Он яростно сжимал мою одежду, больно давил кулаком в грудь, зло выдыхал мне в шею, и у меня на голове волосы становились дыбом.</p><p>То ли от его близости, то ли от его слов.</p><p>Он говорил, что пытал людей, заставляя рассказать, где спрятаны деньги и ценные вещи. Что убивал торговцев и путников ради нескольких монет. Что убивал детей и насиловал женщин. Что предавал своих, бросая на растерзание охотникам за головами. Что вызывал на дуэль дерзких юнцов, не знавших даже, как держать в руках оружие, — ради забавы. Что избивал и калечил тех, кто ему не подчинялся. Что поступил бы так и со мной, если бы я посмел ему перечить.<br/>
А потом он прошептал: «Тебе нравится моя исповедь? Или этого мало?.. Тогда самое время погрязнуть в ещё одном грехе».<br/>
В ту секунду молитвы наконец-то обрели смысл.<br/>
Но они мне не помогли.</p><p>Джо целовал меня торопливо, беспорядочно и страстно. Его губы мягко касались моей щеки, виска, подбородка и рта, который всё продолжал произносить молитвы. Руки Джо обхватывали мои плечи, трогали спину и бёдра, а я и не думал сопротивляться.</p><p>Я не хотел сопротивляться.</p><p>Джо прижимался губами к моей шее и между лихорадочными поцелуями всё повторял: «Замолчи, замолчи, замолчи…» — и тон его становился всё более умоляющим.<br/>
Меня трясло (и трясёт теперь, когда я вспоминаю всё это). И чем сильнее я дрожал, тем ближе к себе он меня притягивал — словно хотел утешить. И сам отчаянно жался ко мне, тыкался носом в шею, хватал за руки и тяжело дышал.<br/>
Было страшно как никогда прежде. Я мог потерять себя и был готов к этому. Ощущая горячие ладони Джо на своей коже, его жадные губы и прерывистое дыхание, я думал, что нет и не будет ничего важнее, чем этот момент близости.<br/>
Джо прижался ко мне, и выдох его был на грани стона: «Хватит, прошу». Жалобный, слабый, несчастный. Это его нужно было утешать.<br/>
Я не выдержал. Мой шёпот затих, я повернулся к Джо и взял его лицо в ладони.</p><p> </p><p>Как я мог? И как могу теперь не раскаиваться в этом?</p><p>До той секунды я мог оправдываться тем, что только терпел обжигающие прикосновения, что противостоял Джо несмолкаемой молитвой.<br/>
Но молитва больше не звучала — лишь наше сбитое, смешанное дыхание, когда я сам поцеловал его.<br/>
Он тоже дрожал. Судорожно сжимал в пальцах мою рясу и отвечал на мягкий, осторожный поцелуй. Он как будто бы хотел поддаться моей нежности, но не мог. Почти целомудренные прикосновения он подчинил своей бесконтрольной, безудержной страсти, которая мгновенно стёрла моё шаткое напускное спокойствие. Я не пытался его оттолкнуть. Я отзывался на каждое его движение. И боялся лишь того, что в итоге и случилось.</p><p>Он прижал меня к себе, так тесно, что я мог почувствовать, как тяжело вздымается его грудь и напрягается живот — но всего на мгновение. Джо издал сдавленный стон, словно с кровью, с мясом отрывал часть себя, и отшатнулся. Он вскочил на ноги, подлетел к окну, и когда я только начал говорить: «Джо, пожалуйста…» — его в келье уже не было.<br/>
Мой голос сел, затих, оборвался. Он бросил меня одного, с горящим лицом и сведёнными судорогой пальцами, сжимающими холодную простынь.<br/>
Я замолчал — как он и просил, — но возобновил бы свои молитвы, если бы это заставило его вернуться.<br/>
Однако без него не могу произнести ни слова.</p><p>В жизни не ощущал такого опустошения, как после его побега.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>29 октября</b>
</p><p>Мы так и не виделись с того дня.<br/>
Нам нужно поговорить. Если для того, чтобы наши встречи продолжались, нам нужно будет соблюдать безопасное расстояние — для спокойствия Джо — я не против. Пусть он больше никогда меня не касается, если так мы сможем вернуться к прежнему дружескому общению.<br/>
Я не хочу его терять.</p><p> </p><p><b>30 октября</b> </p><p>Разве не я должен был сопротивляться и убегать? Разве не я должен нервничать и корить себя?<br/>
Почему я так спокоен?<br/>
То, что я испытываю, это страсть?<br/>
Нет. Близость Джо мне приятна, но если я больше не смогу ощутить на себе ни одного его поцелуя, я потеряю не так много.<br/>
Не так много, как если больше никогда не смогу с ним разговаривать.<br/>
Я люблю его, но это не противоестественная любовь, не противная Богу, не порочная. Я люблю в нём человека, основа которого — не грех, а божественная искра.</p><p>Не верю, что это всё правда — то, что он шептал мне той ночью. Обо всех преступлениях, что он совершал.<br/>
Не верю. Не хочу верить.<br/>
Он говорил это лишь для того, чтобы отвратить меня от себя. Но даже если бы всё это было правдой — это бы не сработало.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2 ноября</b>
</p><p>Всё ложь, что я писал раньше.<br/>
Сегодня мне приснился сон, который я могу признать кошмаром, посланным мне самим дьяволом. Или отражением моих истинных желаний.</p><p>Может, это и правда к лучшему, что Джо не объявляется вот уже третью неделю.<br/>
Может, это спасёт нас обоих.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>4 ноября</b>
</p><p>Снова приходил тот вор-торговец. Его зовут Трой.<br/>
Снова он в благодарность за нашу доброту предлагал дар — в этот раз «Историю кавалера» Прево. Трой наверняка решил, что это будет смешно.<br/>
Должен признать — было. Я видел, как жадно на неё уставились несколько братьев. Но они сдержались, честь им и хвала.<br/>
Этот Трой наглеет и откровенно пользуется нашим гостеприимством — он ночует в монастыре уже третий раз.<br/>
Он своими словами и действиями возмутительно легко вызывает во мне столь противоречивые мысли, что лучше бы он больше никогда не возвращался. А то кто знает, что он принесёт в следующий раз. Вдруг это будет рукопись Поупа или — не дай бог — запрещённая литература. Никакая сила воли мне тогда не поможет.</p><p>Трой родился в Литл Левере, а большую часть юности провёл в Болтоне. Стоило мне проявить заинтересованность, как он сказал, что очень торопится — торговля не ждёт. Но пообещал, что в следующую встречу обязательно расскажет всё в мельчайших подробностях.<br/>
Изворотливый наглый мальчишка. Он добился своего: теперь в монастыре есть кому его ждать.<br/>
Надеюсь, он расскажет что-то стоящее.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>7 ноября</b>
</p><p>Джо вернулся.<br/>
Впервые видел его таким — он был ужасно расстроен и сильно пьян. Едва не свалился, пролезая в окно: мне пришлось прервать молитвы — впрочем, если бы Джо не нужна была помощь, я всё равно даже не закончил бы строчку — и подхватить его. Страшно представить, сколько шума он наделал бы в противном случае.<br/>
Но удержать я его не смог. Джо посмотрел на меня замутнённым взглядом и упал на колени. Он вцепился в мою рясу, уткнулся головой в бёдра и начал неразборчиво и отчаянно говорить. Слова давались ему с трудом. В какой-то момент я заметил, что его плечи вздрогнули. Джо прижимался ко мне так тесно, будто хотел спрятаться от всего мира.<br/>
Я его не останавливал — молча пытался разобрать как можно больше в его сумбурной речи.<br/>
Он просил моего прощения.<br/>
Винил во всём себя.<br/>
Обещал, что всего этого не повторится.<br/>
У меня внутри всё сжималось от его хриплого, исполненного муки голоса и жестоких слов. Но я не стал спорить.<br/>
Когда Джо затих и устало опустил голову ещё ниже, я успокаивающе погладил его по волосам и опустился на колени напротив него.</p><p>Пусть Джо думает, что всё действительно так, как он говорил. Что всё это его вина. Что он меня соблазнил. Что он ужасный человек, потому что одни только подобные мысли о духовном лице — страшный грех.<br/>
Пусть он думает, что всё действительно так. Так будет лучше для нас обоих.</p><p>Я заставил себя улыбнуться ему и сказать: «Я тебя прощаю».<br/>
Хотя сам должен был умолять о прощении. Я старше и мудрее, я лучше справляюсь со своими чувствами и желаниями, я должен быть в ответе за всё, что между нами происходит.</p><p>Прости меня, Джо.</p><p>Я отнял у него вино и заставил лечь в мою кровать. Встал перед ней на колени, взял его ладонь в свои и мы вместе, как раньше, произнесли молитву.<br/>
Я целомудренно поцеловал его в лоб и оставил в кровати одного.<br/>
Моё сердце разрывалось от печали.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>12 ноября</b>
</p><p>Джо кажется умиротворённым. Будто в ту ночь, когда он пришёл ко мне пьяным и умолял о прощении, он пережил катарсис.<br/>
И теперь мы пытаемся выяснить, есть ли жизнь после развязки.<br/>
Есть. Но сейчас, когда стало спокойно после месяцев переживаний, сомнений, попыток разобраться в себе и Джо, смятения, вызванного найденными ответами, — сейчас я ощущаю опустошение.<br/>
Я рад видеть, что Джо обрёл прежнее равновесие. В его глазах порой вспыхивает то тёмное и глубокое чувство, но быстро гаснет, задавленное голосом разума и данным мне обещанием. Что всё это больше не повторится.<br/>
Надеюсь, пройдёт ещё немного времени, и я тоже смирюсь с тем, что всё в прошлом.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>15 ноября</b>
</p><p>Вчера я пытался наводящими вопросами выведать что-нибудь о прошлом Джо. Он снисходительно сознался, что соврал мне, когда нашёптывал о своих преступных подвигах. Сказал, что действительно несколько раз участвовал в дуэлях, точно зная, что противник слабый и неумелый, и что убийства и грабежи, в которых он замешан, невозможно сосчитать. </p><p>Когда он говорил об этом, в его голосе не было ни капли раскаяния. Как этот человек может напиваться, страдать и на коленях просить прощения за несколько поцелуев, и не сожалеть о загубленных невинных жизнях? Как он может говорить об этом так высокомерно, будто имел право решать судьбу этих несчастных?</p><p> </p><p>При этом Джо никогда никого не пытал и не насиловал. Последнее он почему-то особенно выделил, повторив несколько раз. Словно ему было важно, чтобы я знал. Чтобы не считал, будто он может обесчестить девушку.<br/>
Или… юношу?<br/>
Сейчас это уже неважно. Но я счастлив знать, что он хотя бы не участвовал в каких-нибудь оргиях с жертвами его банды.<br/>
Даже просто писать об этом — отвратительно.</p><p>Я внимательно слушал Джо. Впитывал его раздражение, вспыхивающее всякий раз, стоило только затронуть его прошлое или спросить о чём-то личном. И думал, что мы достаточно близки, чтобы он ответил хотя бы на один вопрос.<br/>
У нас ведь есть своя страшная тайна, одна на двоих, разве это не должно открывать возможность свободно делиться и другими? Мы связаны сильнее, чем Джо, судя по всему, хотелось бы. </p><p>Я думал, мы достаточно близки, и поэтому спросил, как Джо зовут на самом деле.</p><p>Он сказал, что у него нет имени.</p><p> </p><p><b>21 ноября</b> </p><p>Всё стало настолько обычным, что меня преследует ощущение, будто последние несколько месяцев мне приснились.<br/>
Джо теперь приносит с собой холодный ветер и снег. Трёт друг о друга замёрзшие руки, а я каждый раз борюсь с желанием взять их в свои тёплые ладони. У него на бровях и в бороде прячутся капли растаявших снежинок. На покрасневшей с мороза коже выделяется белый шрам на щеке.<br/>
Я попросил Джо в один из таких вечеров снова позировать для рисунка. Он посмотрел на меня так, будто я затронул запретную тему, настороженно напрягся, но всё же дал согласие. Постепенно отогреваясь, он расслабился, его взгляд стал мягким, и когда я его перехватил, Джо мне улыбнулся.<br/>
Нежно?<br/>
В этой улыбке не было ни намёка на привычную насмешку.</p><p>Всё стало обычным, как прежде — кроме меня и его улыбки.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>27 ноября</b>
</p><p>Трой приходил вчера, когда я всю ночь безвылазно молился в своей келье вместе с Джо.<br/>
Ушёл воришка рано утром, ещё затемно, и я так его и не застал. Я бы не удивился, узнав, что Трой специально сбежал так рано.<br/>
И не удивлюсь, если окажется, что на самом деле ему нечего мне рассказать.<br/>
Но я всё равно его жду, и это раздражает. Я уже пишу главу о разбойниках, и если Трой может мне помочь, сейчас для этого самое время.</p><p> </p><p>Начал рассказывать Джо об этом Трое и о том, что возникает ощущение, будто он водит меня за нос, но Джо совсем не слушал. Кивал невпопад, выбивал дробь ботинком и прерывисто вздыхал. Похоже, он о чём-то сильно переживает, но, как и всегда, ничего не говорит.<br/>
Я спросил, но он очень неубедительно заверил меня, что всё в порядке. А как только я начал настаивать — сбежал.<br/>
Он всегда сбегает.<br/>
Я надеялся, что он больше так со мной не поступит, думал, больше не будет повода, но ошибся.</p><p>Это злит.<br/>
Но я всё равно переживаю. Вдруг случилось что-то действительно плохое, а я даже не могу помочь?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>29 ноября</b>
</p><p>Джо родился в Болтоне.<br/>
Джо двадцать пять лет.<br/>
Он единственный ребёнок в семье, у него строгий, жестокий отец и нежная, до безумия любящая мать.<br/>
Джо умеет читать. Он учился в частной школе в Ливерпуле.<br/>
Он грубый, неблагодарный, неряшливый, наглый и злой. Если верить чужим словам.<br/>
Джо ехал через Долину, когда на него напали разбойники. Двое утащили его в чащу. Может, они хотели требовать выкуп. Может, он сразу сказал, что хочет к ним присоединиться.<br/>
Потому что его представления о хорошей жизни расходилось с представлением его родителей.<br/>
Он убил тех разбойников и присоединился к банде. И началась охота.<br/>
Из-за него.<br/>
И на него.<br/>
Безымянный Джо живёт в Долине уже больше шести лет.<br/>
Безымянного Джо зовут Франц.</p><p>Франц</p><p>Франц</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Франц</b>
  </p>
</div>Для меня он навсегда останется Джо.<p> </p><p>
  <b>30 ноября</b>
</p><p>Утром 28 ноября мы услышали выстрелы. Все бросили трапезу и кинулись к окнам: на улице было ещё темно, но можно было разглядеть одинокую фигуру, которая неслась в сторону монастыря.<br/>
Все замерли в страхе и сомнениях. В этой тщедушной фигуре невозможно было не узнать Троя, и, должно быть, братья раздумывали, стоит ли рисковать.<br/>
Все, кроме брата Оуэна. Он первым кинулся открывать ворота, я последовал за ним.<br/>
Заледеневший снег больно царапал голые лодыжки. Смешно, что именно это ощущение я помню ярче всего. Дальше всё казалось странным туманным сном.<br/>
Мы распахнули дверь в воротах и бросились навстречу Трою, который бежал, хромая, из последних сил. Его путь был отмечен на снегу следами крови.<br/>
Раздался выстрел, затем ещё один. Трой вскрикнул, схватился за плечо, но продолжал бежать. Брат Оуэн подхватил его и повёл в монастырь, а я нашёл среди деревьев стрелявшего и меня пронзил холод такой силы, что я перестал ощущать жжение колючего морозного воздуха. Перестал ощущать что-либо.</p><p>Джо целился в меня.<br/>
И он <i>задумался</i>, прежде чем опустить револьвер.</p><p>Нет, не Джо. Это был Франц.<br/>
Мой Джо не поступил бы так со мной, не теперь.</p><p>Франц зол, в его глазах лёд, а руки покрыты кровью. Его губы искривлены презрением, а каждое движение исполнено высокомерной решительности. Он вершит судьбы плебеев по праву рождения, он расчётлив и жесток.<br/>
Мой Джо не такой. У моего Джо тёплые глаза и задумчивые морщины между бровей, сумбурные порывы и растерянный взгляд, упрямо поджатые губы и нежная улыбка.</p><p>А тот человек, который держал меня на прицеле, а потом словно через силу опустил револьвер — я его не знаю.</p><p>В этот раз я сбежал первым. </p><p>Не хватает времени, чтобы всё обдумать. Нужно проверить, как Трой. Мы делаем всё, что в наших силах, но ему становится хуже. Лихорадка не проходит, раны гноятся, он постоянно бредит.<br/>
Его слова я поначалу тоже списал на бред — после того, как мы вытащили пулю из его плеча, я думал, он просто сошёл с ума от боли. Но к вечеру того дня он был в сознании, единственный и, возможно, последний раз. Тогда он мне всё рассказал.</p><p>Не такую историю я надеялся от него услышать.</p><p>Однажды Трой был в доме лорда Эгертона и украл серебряные столовые приборы. Сын лорда застал его за воровством, но отпустил вместе с краденым. Трой опасался, что юный Эгертон просто играет с ним, и наказание его рано или поздно настигнет. Но потом Франц погиб в Долине. А вчера пытался Троя застрелить.<br/>
Он не обознался. Слишком много совпадений.</p><p>Я теперь жалею, что Трой очнулся.</p><p>Даже не стану это зачёркивать. Буду смотреть на эти слова и осознавать, как низко я пал, в какое чудовище превратился.<br/>
Если бы Трой никогда больше не заговорил, я бы так и не узнал, что Джо и погибший лорд Эгертон — это один человек. Я списал бы замешательство Франца на то, что он не узнал меня на расстоянии, а не знал бы наверняка, что <i>он раздумывал, не стоит ли выстрелить</i>. Я не осознавал бы, что он убивал людей ударами в спину, что он предал собственных родителей, что он подставил своих же братьев-разбойников.<br/>
Из-за него началась охота, а он знал — и ничего не сделал.</p><p>И зная всё это, я хочу поговорить с ним, понять его. Почему он так поступил? Почему он так всё оставил? Почему, будучи хладнокровным убийцей и предателем, он плакал у моих ног и молил о прощении за пару поцелуев?<br/>
Почему не выстрелил сразу — хотя бы из жалости?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>1 декабря</b>
</p><p>Трой умер.<br/>
Должно быть, я теперь единственный человек, который знает тайну Джо.<br/>
Но он же не…</p><p>То, что я <i>всерьёз</i> думаю, способен ли Джо причинить мне вред, убивает меня.<br/>
Он же не считает, что я могу кому-то рассказать? Или сдать его властям? Ведь какой бы влиятельной ни была его семья, его, как и любого другого разбойника, повесят без суда и следствия. Или его собственные братья, узнав правду, найдут его и разорвут на куски за каждого повешенного друга.</p><p> </p><p>Я ничего не скажу. Никто не узнает. Но верит ли в это Джо?<br/>
Верит ли в это Франц?<br/>
Всё, чего я хочу, это поговорить с ним. Понять его. И…<br/>
Я просто хочу, чтобы всё было, как прежде. Закрыть глаза, забыть обо всём, а потом улыбнуться Джо и рассказать ему, какой странный сон приснился мне накануне. Обсудить с ним, существуют ли настоящие святые и может ли попасть в рай раскаявшийся грешник. Зачитать ему отрывок из моей книги. Послушать его историю о новом разбойничьем короле. Нарисовать его резкий, жёсткий профиль, тонкий шрам и мягкие ресницы.<br/>
А потом уложить его в мою кровать, прошептать с ним молитву и прижаться губами ко лбу.<br/>
Вдохнуть запах земли и хвои и свежести.<br/>
И надеяться, что он останется со мной навсегда.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>(далее пустые страницы до конца тетради)</i>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>